Tokyo Ghoul:Re Chapter 8 Predictions
by EricDaSuperSaiyan
Summary: Predictions for the manga


Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator Sasaki Haise ran through the empty street. It was midnight, the street lights illuminated.

_Those idiots. _Sasaki growled. He had just received a stress call from his squad leader, nineteen year old Rank 2 Investigator Kuki Urie had confirmed finding out Torso's identity, engaging in a battle, completely ignoring their superior officer. _How could they just try to fight Torso, don't they know that they couldn't even stand up against Serpent!? _

He passed by a bookstore. [Takatsuki Sen's Newest Book! The Predators Perspective!] He rolled his eyes, passing by an alleyway. He felt a hot pain in his head, slipping. He held his head, the pain was unbearable. He saw images, a young looking woman with beige tentacles coming out of her back, smiling. _Ryouko-san... _

He snapped out, the pain disappeared. "What the hell..." He muttered, Hastily running to his squad once more._  
><em>

**At Torso's Location**

Urie panted, he could simply not get past Torso's barrier, he could easily switch between a Koukaku and a Rinkaku, it was almost impossible. "Boss! How the hell are we supposed to git passed this damned Torso bastard?" Class 3 Investigator Ginshi Shirazu looked at his leader. Urie stood silent. "Tch."

Shirazu fired another barrage of large claws, ultimately missing. Torso dodged and weaved through the fields, not even breaking a sweat.

"What an annoying peasant, I hate these type of Ghouls." Urie growled, releasing his Kagune, throwing away his Quinque, the basic standard Bikaku Tsunagi.

"A Koukaku." Torso muttered quietly. Urie charged at Torso, disappearing in a second. Torso flinched, quickly switching to his Rinkaku, getting ready to battle. Urie smiled, Torso clashed.

Sasaki stabbed his sword onto Urie and Torso's kagune. He kicked Urie back. "What the hell are you thinking, Urie." Sasaki's eyes flared.

"Sas-san!" Shirazu cheered in the back. Urie growled. Sasaki took off his sword, walking up to Urie. "Your too reckless Urie, at this rate, you're going to get killed off, along with the rest of your squad."

Urie stayed silent, grinding his teeth. His kagune was wearing down, disappearing soon. Sasaki smiled, patting his head. "Just stay back, I'll handle the rest."

"Sas-san, you can't... not after last time..." Shirazu grumbled. Sasaki looked back smiling. "Let's just forget about that."

He turned his attention towards Torso, who was standing still. Torso quickly changed to Koukaku.

Sasaki disappeared.

_He's fast! _Torso braced. Sasaki swung, the shield blocking the blow, disappearing again and again, Sasaki finally broke through. Torso stumbled as Sasaki torched through his defense. Landing blows left and right, up and down. It wasn't much longer before he wouldn't be able to battle.

Urie stood in amazement, not even using his Kagune but he was still able to go on par with Torso. Kaneki drew back. Torso quickly regenerated. "Your quick, unlike those two. It seems I won't have to hold back now." That voice, it wasn't manly, it was higher pitched, like a woman. Sasaki flinched. "YOUR A GIRL!?"

Torso nodded. Sasaki regained his composure, getting ready for round two. Torso and Sasaki disappeared, clashing constantly, Kaneki parried, Torso swung again, knocking Sasaki out of guard. "Over."

Sasaki grimaced.

_**YOU'RE WEAK, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT IT? YOU NEED ME. **_

Sasaki gasped, four tentacles ripped out of his back. "NO, STOP IT! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Sasaki growled, Torso drew her Kagune back. Gasping.

_That aura, that sadness, that kagune, even the scent was even familiar. _

"Onii-chan...?" She gasped. Sasaki growled, trying to cave in his Kagune. He moaned, growling, and drove his head into the ground.

_**AKIRA, YOUR SQUAD, THEY'RE GOING TO DIE.** _

"Please.. just leave me alone..." Sasaki mumbled, rising up. Sasaki rose up, one of his eyes with a black schlera and a red pupil/iris. "Call Akira, I'm sorry squad." Sasaki rose up, facing Torso with a crooked smile.

There was no doubt, Sasaki was the spitting image of her older brother. "Onii-chan..."


End file.
